Will VS Lance
by Ability King KK
Summary: Will challenges Lance to a battle. Has he gone crazy...more than usual? Lance thinks so, but accepts anyway. Too bad for the Champion that Will has a trick up his sleeve.


**It's been a while since I last wrote a one-shot starring Will, so what better way to get back onto that track than writing one starring Will and the rest of the Elite Four.**

**-:-**

"Lance! Lance!"

The Dragon Champion let out a sigh of annoyance as he heard his name being called by the League's resident Masked Magician.

"What do you want, Will?" demanded Lance, turning to the younger male.

The twenty-two-year-old gave his boss a grin. "I challenge you to a battle!"

The carmine-haired man gave the purple-haired magician a blank look. "Let me get this straight. You…want to battle me?"

"Yup!"

Lance would have said no, but then again this was the guy dating his cousin…this was a no-brainer. "Alright then."

"Yosh! See you at the battlefield!"

Will ran off, leaving behind a smirking Lance, who took his time getting to the battlefield.

'_At least now I can get back at Will.'_

-:-

"I can't believe Will is doing this," said Karen as she sat on the bleachers, one leg crossed over the other.

"Yes, it is foolish of him. Will is the weakest of us while Lance is the Champion," stated Koga, sitting there with his arms crossed.

"I do not think this is spur-of-the-moment on Will's part," said Bruno. "He must have something planned out."

"You really need to stop siding with Will, Bruno. He's a perverted idiot who always gets in way over his head," muttered Karen.

Down on the field, Will and Lance stood across from each other on either side of the field.

"So how is this going to be done, Will?" questioned Lance.

"This is going to be a three-on-three battle and the person who scores two knockouts will be the winner," replied the masked man. "So choose your first Pokémon!"

"Very well. Allow me to show you one of my newest Pokémon then! Haxorus, let's go!"

Lance's first Pokémon was a tall, greenish dragon-like Pokémon that looked like it had axe blades attached to his mouth.

"_Hax!"_ roared the Axe Jaw Pokémon.

Will raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "I see you've been to Unova. No matter, this will still be easy. Slowbro, come on out!"

Will's first Pokémon was a very strange looking one. It was pink in color, had a dopey look on his face, and what looked like to be a seashell on his tail.

"_Slow…bro."_

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!"

"Slowbro, use Curse!"

Haxorus charged forward, his claw glowing with a pale green light, while Slowbro started to glow with a red aura. The Dragon-type reached his target and struck, but it seemed that it didn't do any damage.

"Why am I not surprised?" grunted Lance.

"You know me, always keeping my opponents on their toes," replied Will with a grin. "Slowbro, use Curse again!"

"Use Dual Chop!"

Slowbro once again glowed that red aura, while Haxorus leapt forward with his claws posed to strike. The Dragon-type struck Slowbro twice, but like last time it didn't seem to do anything.

"Use Curse one more time, Slowbro!"

"You know that no matter how much you raise Slowbro's defense, it will fall eventually!" shouted Lance, starting to get annoyed. "Haxorus! Use Dragon Dance and then Dragon Claw!"

With a few dance steps, Haxorus raised his attack and speed, which he used to slam his claws on the glowing Slowbro.

"Looks like Haxorus just can't cut it, Lance," said Will with a laugh.

Lance clenched his teeth together. Now he was getting pissed. "Haxorus, use Giga Impact!"

"Slowbro, use Trick Room and then dodge!"

Lance's eyes widened at the command. He was about to tell Haxorus to stop, but it was too late. The Axe Jaw Pokémon charged forward, engulfed in swirling energy. Slowbro on the other hand just stood there, his eyes glowing blue, and creating a transparent screen that appeared over the battlefield. With Trick Room now in effect, Haxorus actually started to slow down. This allowed the now super fast Slowbro to dodge with ease.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Lance, not liking this one bit.

"That's not all either. Slowbro, use Ice Punch!"

It all happened too fast. Haxorus, being tired from using Giga Impact, was hit square on the chin by Slowbro's icy fist. Being weak to Ice-type moves, and the fact that Slowbro's strength was boosted three times, Haxorus was knocked out.

"_Slow…bro."_

"Will: 1, Lance: 0," stated a grinning Will as he gave a victory sign.

Lance, Karen, and Koga were wide-eyed, unable to believe what they just witnessed, while Bruno had a smirk on his face.

"Wh-What just happened?!" questioned Karen.

"It seems that Lance had underestimated Will," stated Koga.

"I told you Will must have had something planned," said Bruno, his smirk getting bigger.

Back on the field, Lance returned his Haxorus. "I must admit, Will, that was an impressive strategy. I did not see it coming, as much as I hate to admit that."

Will returned his Slowbro. "Just goes to show that mind over matter and whatnot. Now I'll show you my next Pokémon. Let's go, Jynx!"

Will's next Pokémon was another strange looking Pokémon. She almost looked human, with her long pale blonde hair and ruby red lips. She actually could have been mistaken for one of those ganguro girls or the Yama-uba.

"_Jynx! Jynx!"_

"I won't let you win this one, Will. Here's another new addition to my team! Go, Hydreigon!"

Lance next Pokémon was a terrifying creature that would remind anyone of the Yamata no Orochi. Mostly black in color, this three-headed dragon looked ready to destroy anything in his path.

"_Hyrah!"_

Will started to look nervous now. He didn't think Lance had something like this in his arsenal. "Man, how many dragons did you pick up in Unova? I guess it doesn't matter. Jynx, let's use Blizzard to finish this quickly!"

"Fire Blast, Hydreigon!"

The Human Shape Pokémon blew a gust of freezing wind and ice out of her mouth, sending it towards Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon on the other hand breathed out a stream of flames that took the shape of the kanji Dai. The fire seared through and melted Jynx's attack and landed on point. When the flames died down, Jynx was unconscious.

"…You know, I would have been surprised if I did win that one," said Will as he returned Jynx.

"It's all tied up now, Will," stated the Dragon Champion as he returned Hydreigon. "I'm sure you know who my last Pokémon will be. Dragonite, your assistance!"

Lance's most trusted Pokémon took the stage. The large, light orange Pokémon flapped his wings once before letting out a cry.

"_Kai!"_

Will gained a grin on his face. "Then I guess my last Pokémon will be Gardevoir!"

Lance and the others each raised an eyebrow, wondering why Will was going with his Gardevoir instead of his Xatu. In a flash of light, the elegant looking Pokémon took to the field, her dress fluttering all the while.

"_Gardevoir,"_ called the Embrace Pokémon, her voice having a calming effect.

"I'm going to win this with one move, Lance!"

Lance gave the magician a deadpan look. "Will, there's no way your Gardevoir is going to beat my Dragonite in one move."

"Then let's do what we did lat round and fire off one move each. Bet mine's going to be the winner this time," taunted Will, his grin getting bigger.

The Champion merely rolled his eyes. "Fine. Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse!"

"_Kai!"_

The Dragon-type gathered energy in his mouth, creating a teal-colored ball. He then shot it towards his opponent, who didn't seem worried about it.

"Gardevoir…use Fairy Wind!"

"Use what?!" exclaimed Lance.

"_Gardevoir!"_

Gardevoir's eyes glowed a faint pink, after which she sent out gusts of pink sparkling wind towards Dragonite's attack. The Dragon Pulse was actually obliterated by the Fairy Wind and Gardevoir's attack kept going. Too shock to do anything; Dragonite took the attack and was taking massive damage.

"_Kai! Kai!"_

Once the attack ended, Dragonite fell back, his eyes now swirls. Lance stood there shocked by what he witnessed, unsure what the hell just happened.

"Yosh! I won!" exclaimed Will, throwing his hands up in the air. Gardevoir let out a few giggles at her trainer's excitement.

"The hell you did! What the hell was that?!" demanded Lance as he glared at the younger man after he returned Dragonite.

Will just gave him a grin. "That was Fairy Wind. Gardevoir's newest attack and my newest trump card!"

"What the hell is Fairy Wind, Will?" demanded Karen as she, Koga, and Bruno made their way down to the field.

"It's a newly discovered move of the Fairy-type," explained Will. Getting blank looks, he explained further. "The Fairy-type is a new type of Pokémon that were discovered in the European region of Kalos. It was also discovered that Gardevoir is actually a Fairy-type as well as a Psychic-type!"

Karen took out her tablet computer and looked this up. "Looks like the pervert is right, Lance. The Fairy-type was discovered in the Kalos region and since Gardevoir has similar characteristic to other Fairy-type Pokémon, it's been reclassified as such."

"Yup! When I found that out, I just had to teach Gardevoir a Fairy-type move!" exclaimed Will.

"_Gardevoir."_

"That still doesn't explain why Gardevoir was able to defeat Dragonite so easily though," stated Lance as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, that's because the Fairy-type is super effective against the Dragon-type," replied the Masked Magic Esper.

That statement made Lance go stiff. "…What?"

"Yeah! The Fairy-type has been found to be very strong against Dragon-types. In fact, I bet I could have beaten your entire team of Dragon-types with just Gardevoir is we had a full six-on-six."

"…He does have a point Lance. Will was truly prepared for this it seems," said Bruno.

"Hey Lance! Since I beat you easily, does this make me the new Champion?"

Lance could feel a migraine coming on. "I need to go lie down."

Will called after him as he walked away. "You didn't answer my question, Lance!"

"Shut up, Will!"

"Hehehehe," laughed the Psychic-type trainer, while Karen and Koga just grimaced at his stupidity.

Bruno had only one though going through his head.

'_Will has definitely proven not to be underestimated. I wonder if the others finally learned that today.'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I'm sure you've all heard by now the new Pokémon type. I decided to write something about it and who better to use it than our favorite masked man Will and his Gardevoir?**

**Yes, Gardevoir is now a Fairy-type Pokémon, meaning she now has an advantage against Dragon-types. Lance obviously learned that the hard way. I'm not exactly sure what Fairy Wind does or looks like, but I needed a Fairy-type move and it was that or Moonblast and the latter seems more for Jigglypuff than Gardevoir. Once more information about the moves and who can learn them comes out; I'll come back and edit that scene.**

**Will has a Gardevoir in HGSS and Lance has Haxorus and Hydreigon in BW2.**


End file.
